<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Survive After School Detention (The Jazz Fenton Way) by Dekalkomania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928486">How to Survive After School Detention (The Jazz Fenton Way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekalkomania/pseuds/Dekalkomania'>Dekalkomania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Drama, Fluff, One Shot, Unlikely Friendships, dp side hoes week, enemies to tentative friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekalkomania/pseuds/Dekalkomania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught near a scene of vandalism, Sam is forced to spend three hours in detention. Trapped with a group she cannot for the life of her get along with, she decides to tough it through. </p>
<p>That is, until Jazz Fenton decides this would be a great chance at group counseling. </p>
<p>Cue snappy comebacks, rants, and possibly hopeful endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Survive After School Detention (The Jazz Fenton Way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was somewhat inspired by episode 7 of Sex Education on Netflix, and also the whole Sam discourse that's gone on recently. While watching some episodes, I realized she makes an equal amount of mistakes as everyone around her, and she usually does apologize. She's also like 14, prime "I'm not like other girls" phase, and still has room to grow. I'm not counting PP at all cause no character survived that fever dream of an episode. And whether the writers completed her arc well or not, we can do that ourselves in fics. </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A goth girl with a knack for ghostly weapons, a disgraced ex A-lister with a double life, the most popular girl in the school, and her equally popular, though slightly more empathetic friend. Put them in a room together, and what do you get?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot of a pretty rad reality show honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had a guilty pleasure for trash TV, and if the summary for her current situation appeared on Netflix, she would admittedly click play. Being stuck with these three for extended after school detention would no doubt end in catfights, tears, and if push came to shove, the laser lipstick. Tucker and Danny would be having a blast watching it all unfold, but for once, she ended up in this shit hole all on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill me now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, burying her face in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said someone was coming in to talk to us, what’s taking them so long?” Star groaned across from her, tucked into the corner with her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know, don’t care,” Paulina responded, arms crossed and glare directly aimed at Sam. “All I know is, I’m missing tennis practice because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t fess up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tired of repeating that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the culprit, Sam flipped her the bird and said nothing. Trashing the gym? Please, if she was going to target someplace in the school, it would be the dissection lab, not some crummy fitness room. But of course little miss perfect wanted to pin the blame on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam wouldn’t do that,” Valerie supplied. She sat a few seats away from her, near enough to distance herself from the popular crowd, but far enough that she wouldn’t be mistaken as pairing with Sam. “She’s on the same boat as us, wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you defending me, Grey,” she muttered, not bothering to look up. Sure, they weren’t constantly at each other’s throats anymore, but their differences were hard to get past. Especially now that she was more open about her sympathy towards the ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh, geek drama,” Paulina smirked. “How cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In silent unity, both Sam and Valerie flipped her off together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you guys starting off strong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a jump, Sam turned to see Jazz standing at the entrance of the classroom, looking entirely unimpressed. Her time around her brother had made her more prone to sneakiness, steps practically nonexistent. With a small wave, she shut the door behind her and sat on the teacher’s desk at the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jazz?” Sam frowned. “You got extended detention too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God no, this close to summer?” The red head looked horrified at the implication. “No, Tetslaff sent me here to lead a discussion. Doesn’t want you to be unproductive the entire time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, great, we’re stuck with the know-it-all Fenton girl,” Star whispered, failing to keep it very low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sam snapped. “Don’t be mean to her, she didn’t do anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, defending your boyfriend’s sister?” Paulina taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam prepared a scathing remark, words already at the tip of her tongue, when Jazz gestured at them to quiet down. “It’s okay, Sam. There’s worse things than being insulted for your intelligence.” She smiled, genuinely unbothered. “Besides, there’s an assignment we have to get to before the day ends. Tetslaff wants you to do a presentation on something you all like. Between you and me, she’s only having you do that because she hopes you’ll get along by the end of it, and one of you will own up for the greater good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds kinda...manipulative.” Valerie remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had to nod in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a bit. It’s why I’m giving you a heads up,” Jazz explained. “But I think this could actually be a really good opportunity for you guys to finally settle your differences!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good luck with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, don’t be so negative.” Jazz rifled through her backpack, grabbing her notebook and ripping out a few pages. “Here, each of you are gonna fill up a page. Write down whatever disagreements you have with each other, and then we can talk about it. I’ll give you half an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense, I know you’re into the psych stuff, but shouldn’t we start on the project already?” Valerie asked, grabbing a paper nevertheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll be getting much done with your current animosity against one another. Best thing is to have an open discussion first, let out your thoughts, and then we can get to work.” With a subtle smirk, she went back to the front, opening up her textbook. “Not like you’re gonna be leaving this room much anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed, bracing herself for a day full of headaches. She’d grown to like Jazz a lot since she’d joined Team Phantom, coming to the conclusion that despite her sometimes overbearing nature, she had her heart in the right place. There was even a part of her that looked up to the girl’s higher capacity for not judging others, something Sam herself struggled to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t mean there weren’t still moments like this though, where she considered her more a nosey older sister than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resigned to an evening of mild irritation, Sam began to write, beginning with her entry on Paulina. In comparison to everyone else there, she was definitely at the top of her ‘would shove down the bleachers if given the chance’ list. The girl had been a thorn at her side since middle school, and no one else seemed to understand why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d made many remarks of the girl being dumb, but that wasn’t the case at all. To be as conniving and cruel as she was, one had to be pretty smart. Any major jab or insult she made was done when no one was watching, making Sam look like the biggest asshole when she expressed her hostility in public. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes went by until she finished the section, pausing to take a breather once she was done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, maybe Jazz is onto something. This is kinda relaxing, like a poetry jam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved onto Valerie, finding herself less angry as she wrote. This far into the addition of the girl into her life, she was beginning to consider her closer to an acquaintance. With the way she was getting along with her other friends, she was beginning to see her more often, finding a lot more things she liked about her in comparison to what she didn’t. Regardless, unlike them, she couldn’t move past Valerie’s secret life as the Red Huntress. Maybe Danny was okay with being shot at for simply breathing (or not breathing half the time), but she couldn’t stand to see someone she cared about in danger. He had enough of that at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part was, unlike her optimistic friend, she wasn’t so sure Valerie would be very forgiving if she realized Phantom and Fenton were the same person. It was either her ghost prejudice or her close friend, and to the huntress, that was a tough choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, pencils down.” Jazz interrupted, shutting off her timer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, I was just getting to the best part,” Paulina pouted, looking over the goth’s wardrobe. “Layering a long sleeve like that should be a crime.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t be caught dead in those ugly ass fur loafers of yours,” Sam muttered, knowing very well it was a sore spot. The A-Listers had been laughing it up for days, not even maliciously, but it seemed she wasn’t able to take a joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paulina went red, crossing her arms with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing they were at a standstill, Jazz walked over to one of the desks at the front, rotating it so she could face them. “Okay, we can get to that in a bit. Scoot in, we can’t be yelling across the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the contrary, Sam thought she could do with some release of aggression, but she complied, moving a few places down. The rest of the girls followed suit, annoyance lacing their every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz sighed. “C’mon there’s barely any difference. Get closer, we wanna make a circle here. Turn these desks.” She gestured over at the ones near her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie groaned, sitting right next to Sam. “Is this how you and Danny resolve your problems?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sarcasm seeming to fly over her head, Jazz brightened up. “Actually, yeah! Recently we’ve gotten better at talking things through, especially since the incident with Vla-” She coughed, sending Sam an apologetic look. “Not important. The point is, you’ll only solve your problems with communication. So Sam, you go first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” she glanced down at her pretty filled out paper. “So you want me to complain about everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the way I would phrase it,” she replied, cringing. “But I suppose? More like, try to give rational reasons as to why you have a hard time getting along with each person. Don’t be mean, just get your point of view across and we can move around the circle. Afterwards everyone will be free to respond.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, give me a minute,” Sam sighed, wondering how she could rephrase what she’d written, which definitely would not be considered ‘nice’. “For Paulina, I wrote that she’s sometimes mean, rude and has absolutely no regard for others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the girl shot up. “Oh that’s rich, coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paulina,” Jazz warned. “You can respond after we finish. Keep going Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With slight satisfaction, she continued. “Valerie…” She spotted the girl tensing up from the corner of her eyes. “She’s cool. I just can’t get over how quick she is to hold grudges against other people, or how unwilling she is to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For Star, I’m kinda neutral. She’s not as mean as the other A-Listers at least. But she’s still up there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good way to start us off. Short and not too harsh.” Jazz gestured for Valerie to go next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Sam, I think she’s quick to hold grudges too. And I thought she was a logical person, but she’s very sympathetic towards the ghosts. I agree with everything she said about Paulina, But I’d also add that she’s not loyal at all to her friends.” She paused, a genuinely hurt expression crossing her features. “For Star, I really love you as a friend, but I wish you wouldn’t hide me away like some dirty secret.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her cue to go, Star went next. “I was starting to write about Sam, and about halfway through I kinda realized that I don’t really have anything against her? I just go along with Paulina, since there’s things I don’t know and I like to side with my friends. For Valerie, I hardly ever see you anymore. I know you work, but even on your free days during the summer, you’re really distant.” She paused, annoyed. “And as her best friend, I know Paulina isn’t the nicest. But I don’t think anyone in this room has actually bothered getting to know her. So actually, I think all of you have issues with judging others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn!” Paulina dropped the smile she was aiming at Star, facing Sam first. “You think you’re all about ‘girl power’ or whatever, but you’re not. You always put down other girls for liking feminine things. Or been rude to anyone that you see as a threat to your relationship with that Danny geek.” She held up a hand, sensing she was about to say something. “Hold it. Last thing, you try forcing things on other people. Like the school lunch menu, what was that about? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Valerie, I know you never really considered me a friend. You only hung out with me because you wanted the popularity, so if I stopped talking to you, it was because my friends did too.” She put down her paper, leaning back. “I don’t have anything to say against Star.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we would agree that’s a lot right?” Jazz’s eyes flitted between them, obviously not having expected so many layers to their situation. “But how about this, we each pick what stood out to us the most. Really think about what the other person said, and be honest with yourself. Is it something you should apologize for, or do you think it’s an incorrect assumption?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam leaned back, eyeing Paulina. Honestly, out of everyone else’s speeches, she felt the most defensive towards hers. If the past year, with the speedrun on life lessons it was, taught her anything, it was that sometimes the truth hits closest to home. She’d expected some scathing remark about her fashion choices, or her attitude, but they were surprisingly reasonable things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she believed she’d grown in comparison to her first day, reevaluated her behavior, she realized she hadn’t really considered others viewing her the same. She still didn’t like Paulina, but the reasons behind that had dwindled once she reflected and realized how dumb some of them were. She thought back to the dance, just when things began to get complicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why’re you so down on her? So she’s pretty, it’s not a crime.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny had asked her that after she’d expressed her lack of date, how if she was as pretty as Paulina, maybe she wouldn’t be going alone. She’d realized then that though part of her anger was due to the girl poking fun at him in public, the other half might have just been jealousy. But she’d apologized, told Paulina she didn’t mean to call her shallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And sure, she’s made a lot of mistakes, but she’s still a kid. The school lunch incident had happened when she was fourteen, and she didn’t do it with bad intentions. She messed up, looked over her faults, and tried to get better. Surely that had to count for something? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her, maybe, but possibly not to Paulina or the rest of the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that the group had yet to speak, Sam decided to be the first. “Didn’t think I’d say this, but Paulina’s right. I’ve done some selfish things in the past, and I’ve said harmful things against other girls. I shouldn’t base a girl’s intelligence based on things like looks, or how much sequins they wear. And I shouldn’t force other people to incorporate the same lifestyle choices as me. It was stupid and I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paulina and Star seemed thrown aback, but Valerie simply nodded. She’d seen Sam apologize on multiple occasions, not often, but for things where she had really been wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will say one thing though,” Sam frowned. “You’re painting me as an incredibly possessive person with Danny. If I’ve gotten upset over you because of him, it’s not because I’m hell bent on keeping him for myself. I got mad because you’ve used him, multiple times, and I don’t like to see people hurting my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you be like that with the other dork,” Paulina remarked, eyes still full of suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, this is why I don’t like you,” Sam snapped. “Don’t insult Tucker. We have different friend groups, we’re practically invisible to you unless you want a punching bag. How would you know? I defended him against that shitty boyfriend I had, we’ve had each other's backs for years. You don’t know anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s like that with all her friends,” Valerie intervened. “In the time I’ve hung out with them it’s been a thing. Sam’s even defended </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few times. And yeah, she was jealous at first when I started dating Danny, but she got over it. At least she’s trying, unlike you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was one of those moments where Sam found herself incredibly split on Valerie. The girl really did stand for what she thought was right, much like herself. Even her ghost fighting, which had initially begun because of anger, had changed into something she did because she was passionate, and she cared about Amity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her values lined perfectly with Sam and her friends. If only she could convince her to somehow ally with Phantom, then she knew she would get over her grudge. It would take time, but if she could just stop picturing Valerie hunting her friend, it’d be manageable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t something she could bring up now though. But at least she would keep it in mind for later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam apologized, is there anything you want to say, Paulina?” Jazz had been relatively quiet during the whole discussion, leaving it up to them. It was a tactic she learned worked better than supplying people with advice, or telling them she knew better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had grown a lot too, Sam thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paulina stayed quiet, seeming unsure what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her friend uncomfortable, Star spoke up instead. “I know that as the popular kids, we’re assholes sometimes. I noticed it’s calmed down a little, since Phantom came. People feel bad looking up to someone for being a hero, while we’re over here hurting others. But I know I’m wrong.” She looked ashamed as she kept speaking. “And about what Valerie said before, I’m also really sorry. I shouldn’t ignore you in front of other people for not being an A Lister anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I know how shitty high school food chains can be. I’m also sorry, and I’ll try to make more time for you. I promise.” Valerie smiled, sly glint in her eye as she redirected her attention back onto Paulina. “But don’t think I didn’t notice that little change of topic. We’ve all apologized, now it’s just you. You made an assumption about me, thinking I was just using you for status. I really saw you as my friend, shows how much you cared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling backed up into a corner, Paulina sighed. “Okay fine. I can be a bitch, I know that. I’m used to getting what I want, and I let it get to my head. I still don’t think I’m as horrible as certain people say I am, but I’ve gone too far. So I’m sorry to Sam, and Valerie too. Even to dorky Fenton for using him. Though he really does need to get a belt, or better fitting pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz snorted at her brother’s description, muttering a quiet sorry when she cut through their moment. Clearing her throat, she straightened up and addressed all of them. “Okay so, are we feeling better now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls glanced at between each other, noticing much less tension than what was there before. There was still history behind them, but Sam at least felt a lot more relaxed. She hadn’t expected them to all willingly listen to each other or apologize, not even herself. But it went well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody’s started crying yet, so I’d say that’s a win,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! So,” Jazz clasped her hands, looking very excited. “Do any of you guys have ideas for the presentation? It can be on whatever you want, anything you’re interested in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! We should do one on the ghost boy,” Paulina squealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amusement in Jazz’s eyes reflected Sam’s feelings exactly. It would’ve been hilarious to show Danny what lore Paulina came up with, but just by the stiffening at her side, she knew it wouldn’t go down very well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not anything relating to ghosts,” Valerie said carefully. She looked over at Sam. “There’s some disagreement there, we’d have to start this whole therapy circle all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys wanna talk about that with me in private later?” Jazz asked, knowing it wouldn’t happen, but figuring it would be nice to offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s something me and Valerie can figure out, but thanks,” Sam pondered what other topics could be done. “How about makeup? That could be cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in makeup?” Paulina didn’t seem to be intentionally condescending, so Sam let it slide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean…” She swept her hand across her face. “Not exactly bare faced myself most of the time. It’s fun, really great for self expression. And we each like to do it differently, so that could be part of the presentation. Though...are any of you into special effects makeup?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Star’s really good at it,” Valerie immediately supplied. “Her dad does it for films, so she’s picked up a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paulina nodded. “We always win at the Halloween parties because of her. I don’t go for the super spooky stuff, but she can also make you look exactly like a character.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” Star looked incredibly embarrassed at having her talent brought up. “But if you want, we can do something here? I don’t think it has to be a powerpoint presentation exactly. Two of you can volunteer and the rest of us can do your makeup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz nodded. “That sounds good, if you want you can grab what you need from the theater room. Like I said, Tetslaff’s doesn’t really care about the format.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I be one of the models?” Paulina looked practically ready to jump out of her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam noticed she tended to do that, have very physical reactions to her excitement. While before, she’d assumed it was an act, in hopes of being endearing, she now saw it was a genuine part of her. Maybe Star was right, and all four of them really had a lot more to learn about each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star agreed to her friend’s question, glancing over at Sam. “Do you want to do it too? Since you suggested it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the tentative offer of truce, Sam nodded. “I’ll help you get the stuff. Is there anything specific you wanna do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to think about it, before a slow smile spread over her face. “I know Valerie isn’t into ghosts, but how about-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was just about finished getting her makeup done, only needing some touch ups along the eye, when Danny walked in tailed by Tetslaff. He looked nervous, the way he did when worried he would be caught in a lie, but it quickly morphed into shock, and then confusion when he saw her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...why am I looking at Ember and...the biker girl ghost?” His right hand twitched slightly towards his belt loop, where the thermos was kept as Phantom. Thankfully, Valerie was too preoccupied with adjusting Paulina’s green wig to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had to do some type of presentation for detention. Star and Valerie did the makeup, while Jazz helped us look up the historical stuff.” Sam tried not to move too much, Star still working unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz looked up at her name, putting her phone down and getting up to properly greet the newcomers. “Hi Mrs. Tetslaff!” Her gaze landed worryingly on her brother. “Why’s Danny here? Is he in trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Star paused, strangely enthusiastic at having one of the ‘geeks’ join them. “I could do you up as Phantom! It’ll be soo cool, you can pose with Sam and Paulina.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even knowing how badly it could turn out, Sam couldn’t help the low snort that escaped her. The humor of the situation was not lost on Danny either, who in a moment of on-the-spot acting, kept his cool and brushed it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Cosplaying as Phantom?” He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Sam wouldn’t doubt if it was real laughter, knowing how much of a sucker he was for irony. “Couldn’t pull it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, quiet down,” Tetslaff cut in. “Danny here is saving your butts. Said he got some pictures of a ghost messing with our gym again. Took them just before Phantom arrived.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone, showing them the mentioned proof. They were surprisingly pretty clear, depicting the box ghost making a mess of things as he rifled through piles of cardboard. “Figured this might help you guys out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it does,” Tetslaff sighed. “Guess none of you are guilty then. I’ll make sure to have the school tell your parents it was all a misunderstanding. Though, with Danny here basically trespassing on campus to view some ghost fight, he’ll be staying here for the final hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam thought it was an unfair price to pay, but she decided to keep quiet. Tucker and her had done the same in the past, and she figured he would just argue the point if she tried to defend him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re free to go?” Valerie asked, hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Up to you.” Tetslaff nodded over to Jazz. “I’ll be in my office. Leave him here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was out, they burst back into conversation, excitement filling the room now that detention was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting his fate, Danny dropped his backpack beside a nearby chair and sat. He didn’t seem to mind too much, but Sam knew she wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving him there, even if he would be with Jazz. Making up her mind, she made space so that he could scoot into her circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “You’re staying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, figured I didn’t wanna leave you two alone.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal. “An hour isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t notice anyone else had figured out her plan, until she felt a presence settle again beside her. Valerie rearranged her stuff, leaning towards them. “I guess I’ll stay with you guys then too, not like I got anywhere to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked, surprised, and then felt the emotion grow when she caught Paulina and Star exchanging silent glances. Seemingly coming to an agreement, they sat back down as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we shouldn’t let you suffer through detention alone after proving us innocent, Danny.” Star pulled out the stage makeup set again, smirking. “And definitely not without getting a makeover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny groaned, though it was more amused than anything. “Is this how you torture the school dweebs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star rolled her eyes, tilting his head back to get a better angle. “Don’t be so dramatic, now choose your pick. Which ghost do you wanna be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growing confused at the girl’s continued friendliness, he shot a strange look over to Sam, as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam mouthed that she would tell him later, putting his amazement to rest for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going with the flow, he switched his attention back to Star. “Anything’s fine, surprise me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam watched silently, fondness stirring inside her as she saw that for once the class divide between the school wasn’t at the forefront of their interactions. She didn’t know if it would last, if they would all go back to ignoring each other by the next day, but she was happy with how detention had turned out. It was frustrating at first, but it was worth the final result in the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk of her own, she stood next to Star. “Why don’t we do him up like the box ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>